Capture the Crown
by PrincessGeekelle
Summary: The royal children and their friends must escape into the night to save themselves, the only heirs to their kingdom. The dictators of their countries want them dead and will stop at nothing to remain in power even killing children. *Final Story in the 'Princess by day , Musketeer by night' series. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

"Corrine!" The king shouted over the noise of the attack of the castle. "Take the children, get them out of here-"

"How I don't understand, Philippe-"Corrine held her children's hands tightly her sword bouncing against her leg.

"Black. Viktor Black, he escaped Jewelina and freed my cousin. We are not safe, the children will be killed. Take them, take them somewhere safe, only return if you can now go my darling." Louis kissed his wife sweetly on the lips, not knowing when he would see the former musketeer again.

Viveca screamed for her husband, Renee held Aramina back from attacking the archduke who was saying France should request help from Jewelina.

"There fighting their own war, they don't have the resourced to help you baboon." Aramina hissed.

The queen didn't argue, tears ran down her face, Louis wiped them away and off she went, running out of the walls of the palace. Treville was waiting for her and the children, the old wise man's eyes were sad. He knew Corrine would not leave Louis to fight alone; Treville an old man by now would be going with the young prince and princess.

"Lorraine," Corrine kneeled before her 5 year old daughter. "Look after your brother, promise me, Jonathon needs you."

"I will mama," Lorraine said sternly, she was so much like her mother, which scared Corrine more than any-one would know, her temper got her in to trouble and the queen prayed that Lorraine would not be cursed as she had, with her stubbornness and sacrifices.

Renee's, Aramina's and Viveca's children were already sent ahead to the safe place. Lorraine and Jonathon were the last because everyone thought they had gone already.

"Good girl, Mama and Daddy love you so much, remember that, we may not see each other for a long time, don't forget us." Corrine smiled sadly, stoking her son's head she stood up and hugged the old captain. "Don't die, protect them." She whispered.

"I will, we must go before they notice half the royal family is missing and send a search party and…"

"Hey you stop!" A rebel had spotted them, Treville silently nodded his head and scooped Jonathon into his arms and held the princess' hand and ran leaving the queen to defend them.

Corrine pulled her sword out of its holder and raised it, a rebel stepped forward and raised his one blade, "Come in peace and you will be unharmed." He said Corrine knew he was lying; she had to fight as long as she could to give her children a head start.

"I don't believe you." With that she flung herself at the man, stabbing him in the chest and proceeding to do the same to his friends, and then everything went black.

 _~*Capture the Crown*~_

Seven weeks. Seven weeks it took to arrive on the palace steps, Treville was tired but thrilled that he had achieved his goal. Lorraine held her brother as Treville knocked forcefully on the door.

Arthur opened it; he held a dagger to Treville's throat but lowered it when he recognized the captain's face. "Dang it, Treville you shouldn't have come its dangerous, come in, quickly now."

"Where's Corrine?" Sara demanded, her year old son sleeping in her arms. Her youngest son looked like his father with brown hair and blue eyes.

Treville looked away sadly, "She stayed behind."

A sob escaped Sara's throat, Amelia and the other rescued children went to great the newly arrived prince and princess. The crowned Prince George hugged Lorraine, telling her everything would be okay.

"Queen Seraphina, is everything ready?" Treville asked. Arthur and Seraphina were crowned the king and queen of Jewelina only a few short months ago before Philippe's and Black's escape, the former rulers wanted to spend their golden years with their grandchildren. Corrine, Louis and their children attended as did the female musketeers.

"Yes, if we are under attack- which we surely will- Chris and David will take the children and leave the country." Arthur rubbed her back, soothingly kissing his sons head. "If this over-throwing does happen I will never see my children grow up. Carlos will never know his mum and dad."

"Sara… Carlos will live. As will his brother and sister, our children will survive and will come home and save our country." Arthur kissed his wife's hair, reassuring her a little.

 _~*Capture the Crown*~_

 _Two Months Later._

"Run, Amy don't look back. Don't look back, keep running!" Chris shouted Sara was beside him tears falling. There soon came in to a clearing.

Seraphina cradled Carlos to her chest giving him a final kiss on his nose. "Children, do whatever Chris and David tell you. Do you understand they are your only chance so listen to them? Your parents love you. Now go."

Chris took Carlos from the blonde, hugging her with one arm; she kissed his cheek and did the same with David. "George, Look after you brother and sister." Her blonde son nodded and held his sisters hand.

"Come with us," David suggested.

"I can't… Arthur I can't leave him and I will only lead them to you, if I stay behind they can't get to you. 'A mother's love is the strongest weapon'." She breathed deeply and kissed each of her children and then without saying a word ran in the opposite direction leading any followers away from the children and their guardians.

 _~*Capture the Crown*~_

"Arthur, your wife has abandoned you. You children are being hunted down, and here you are chained and kneeling before your new king. I know that Philippe is doing the same in France but Corrine didn't leave Louis." Viktor laughed, Arthur scowled.

"But she didn't, did she? How do I know? You ask because we've found her-"

Seraphina was pushed into the throne room, she had a cut lip and a black eye but to Arthur she was still beautiful. "Arthur." She breathed a smile on her face; he rushed towards her even if he was chained he kissed her, gently.

"Sara." His eyes were pleading, _did they get away?_ The queen gave a slight nod.

"Young love, so sweet. Pull them to their feet, kill the wife." Viktor said casually.

"What!" Arthur was restrained as Viktor held a knife to the young queen's throat, much to his surprise she didn't flinch but smirked.

"Kill me, you monster but I know my children are safe, kill me but at least my babies will be safe."

"On second thought-"He dropped his arm, dagger falling to the floor. Instead he grabbed the queen by the throat.

"Don't you touch my wife, you disgust me." Arthur snapped but Black only chuckled and squeezed her throat.

"Ah, yes a mother's love," He continued as if Arthur hated spoken "Is truly a dangerous weapon. A mother will kill, torture and die for her children's safety, but remember these words I will thing them and kill them before your eyes."

Arthur and Sara struggled out of the throne room and into the dungeon leaving Viktor alone.

"Find those children and kill them. They are now the heirs and the only thing in my way from ruling this kingdom.

 _~*Capture the Crown*~_

"Where are the children?" Philippe demanded Louis smirked. "Tell me!"

"Dear cousin, must we play these games. My wife is safe as are my children. I will never tell you even if you tortured me."

"Foolish man, your children may be safe but Blondie, not so much so." On cue Queen Corrine was dragged into the throne room just like her counterpart in Jewelina. Louis whipped his head to gaze at his wife. She was unharmed apart from a cut that ran down her forehead to her chin. She gave a quick nob before the ex-rulers looked upon their conqueror.

"I should have killed you all those years ago." Corrine spat.

Philippe ordered them to be taken away and placed in separate cells, far away from each other. He then sent a rebel to send a message to his ally Viktor in Jewelina.

 _Princess Lorraine and Crown Prince Jonathon are in your country. We believe they are with Crown Prince George, Princess Amelia and Prince Carlos of Jewelina and those medalling lady in waiting children. Kill them or all our plans will be ruined. They can retake our crown. Capturing it, and redeeming themselves in the people's eyes._

 **A/N: So I'm back with the last story in the series. Queue the tears. Updates will be slow because I am currently writing Cursed to be but once that story is finished, the updates will be quicker on this story. Prepare to ship the characters. This story will focus mainly on Lorraine, Jonathon, George and Amy.**

 **I hope you like, so please review and tell me what you think. Hurtful reviews will be deleted.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm back after two months of not reviewing and updating. I have finished all my exams and have finished school so I'll be able to upload and write more so here is the next chapter and please leave reviews, your in-put means a lot.**_

 _~*Capture the Crown*~_

 _-14 years later-_

"I hate you!" Carlos shouted at his guardian. Jonathon restrained the young lad, his brown hair falling into his brown eyes. He was identical to his father but had his mother's nose and fighting skills.

Amy walked in on the trio; she put her hands on her hips and glared at her brother and the man she had come to call her cousin. "Carlos Jasper Jewel, how dare you. Chris has done everything for us and you repay him with hate."

Carlos had grown up not knowing who his mum and dad where, of course he knew he was a prince and his siblings spoke fondly of them, but he had grown up without a mother's love or guidance. Resulting in him in becoming a confused and hateful 14-15 year old boy.

Amy, Lorraine and the other girls had tried to nurture him but nothing helped, none of them had a mother's touch and they were young themselves. Carlos blamed Chris for not saving Sara. Chris tried to hide the days that he was angry and depressed at not knowing if his friends were dead or alive.

"Amy its fine" Chris placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"No it is not fine; Carl Chris has done all he could do, stop being an ungrateful child you are a prince. What would mama say?"

"I never knew her." Carlos muttered. "She would be disappointed. I'm sorry." The young prince bowed his head, Chris shuck his head of white hair, his gold eyes full of understanding. He pulled the young boy into a hug. "I know. I hate me too; there isn't a day that goes by that I regret leaving her."

Jonathon patted Carlos shoulder; he knew what it was like not being able to remember his parents. He had only been two years old when Philippe and his men had attacked his home and possibly killed his mum and dad.

"Where's George and the girls?" Chris asked Amy, who took off her cloak and placed the basket of bread on the floor.

Her brown curly hair flowed down her back, her blonde streak fell into her face, and "George is hunting with Lorraine. Franc and Romeo are out in the village and Jewel… Jewel is drooling over the dresses in the dressmaker's shop. She is defiantly her mother's daughter "

"I think Romeo will have to go back and pull her away." Carlos laughed, collecting the bread and putting it in the cupboards.

"Did you have any trouble with the villagers? We live in an abandoned cottage in the middle of a forest. A middle age man and a man in his twenties looking after eight kids. People are going to gossip and then we'll have to move _again_." Chris signed, this was their fifth home this month. As the twins and Lorraine reached their 18th birthday more and more patrols were led to find the heirs and kill them.

"We will get revenge for our kingdoms." Jonathon vowed. Everyone looked at the 15 year old and agreed.

 _~*Capture the Crown*~_

"Jewel, stop drooling at the dresses, we need to stop drawing attention to ourselves." Romeo hissed, his red curly hair falling into his green eyes.

"I am my mother's daughter; I will never wear these dresses not as long as Viktor is dictator." Jewel said, holding Romeo's hand as they left the shop window and headed out of the village.

"You know you shouldn't say those things, we'll be captured and then how will we free…you know who."

"Sorry, but we were barely two when our parents were captured in France and then Treville transported us to Aunt Sara's and she was captured. Our whole family Ro, done in one night, we're raised by strangers. Only Sara's and Arthur's kids know Chris and David personally. We grew up without our mother's we hardly knew them." Jewel kissed his cheek, making him blush.

Their sweet moment was interrupted by Francesca; the African American blue eyes were wide as she ran holding up her long dress.

"What's wrong?" Romeo touched her shoulder trying to calm her. She breathed in deeply before she replied.

"They've found us. We need to go before they catch up. I barely escaped now go."

Romeo was the faster runner, so he grabbed the girl's hands whilst they ran, Jewel and Francesca using their free hand to lift up their skirts so they wouldn't fall.

But they were too late; the rebel soldiers stopped them and surrounded them. Romeo pushed the girls behind him, protecting them.

"Now boy, we know ye know where the heirs are, tell us and we'll leave ya." The leader yelled, his sword pointed at Romeo's chest. The red head growled he was gentle mostly but if anyone dared hurt his girls than he could turn.

"We are loyal to our friends. We will not betray them." Jewel said, her hand clasping Francesca's.

"Then you will die in vain. Get them."

Romeo was the quickest, he grabbed Jewel by the waist, not caring about how scandalous it was, and using her legs she kicked the first approaching man. Francesca grabbed the fallen sword grinning, unlike Renee Franc was better with a sword than a bow and arrow.

Her blade connected with the soldier's and she was joined by a second. Jewel looked around quickly for any type of weapon, she saw rocks, rushing over and picking them up, throwing them hard at the men's heads.

Romeo had no weapon so he used his fists. They saw an escape so they ran towards the forest where they could lose them.

Romeo was the last to run into the forest, checking for followers. They came quickly, the soldier and they couldn't risk leading them to the cottage so the friends pushed through dense bushes and trees.

 _~*Capture the Crown*~_

David was leading George and Lorraine back home, they hated killed anything, it was a sport and Lorraine thought killing animals was cruel so instead they fished.

The princess heard a rustle was the bush, she furrowed her eye brows, and she raised her bow pulling an arrow from her strap. She aimed it at the sound waiting to see who appeared, friend or foe. Jewel appeared, her face covered in sweat, she signed in relief when she saw the blonde.

"Jewel, why are you prancing through the forest?" George asked, he patted Romeo on the back when he moved out of the bush.

"Losing the men who want us dead, we need to go now and quickly." Jewel gasped, "We won't lose them for long so we must warn the others."

It did not take long for them to reach the cottage where they lived, Amy and Francesca packed food quickly, each carrying as much as they could carry. And they ran through the forest, fugitives on the run from the past and the new king.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I got into college guys, and I'm so excited but I will miss high school. In the UK we go to school after year 11, so at 16 we go to college. University is our equivalent to US's College. Okay here is chapter 3. And sorry that I posted the wrong chapter, thank-you IcyFairy for noticing that.**_

Chris and David were not stupid, and they weren't paranoid either. They knew that eventually that the children's past would come and haunt them all, they knew that the only way they could escape and survive was to change their names and keep to themselves. Had to raise nine kids on their own, protect and ensure that the heirs to the throne survived. It hadn't been an easy 14 years, had to move every-so often when people got to curious, began to suspect them. George and Amelia were the oldest of the children, so they helped as much as they could with Carlos and Jonathon. Rumours followed them where-ever they went, that they were criminals on the run. That Chris and David were 'together' which earned quite a few harsh whispers and that they had kidnapped the nine children to become parents. Every lie was just as strange as the last.

David was the more maternal of the two, he was the one who dealt with the tears and the nightmares, but Chris he taught them lessons, sword fighting. Did what he had promised his old love, his love for Sara never faded just changed, he knew that he could never be with her, he knew that but it didn't make it any easier though after 14 years maybe even longer he understood that he didn't love her… not in that way, he had hoped things would have changed. It hadn't…but now he loved her as a sister.

The voice of Sara's daughter broke him out of his thoughts, she smiled up at him. Her green eyes looking into his gold. "We don't blame you, you know." She said simply, she sounded so much like her mother, her face, her eyes, she looked like a younger version of Sara except she had dark hair and her father's spirit and nose.

"What?"

"We don't blame you for not staying behind and helping my mother. I often stay awake at night and wonder why my mother never came with us. It's because she was the Queen and running away would have made the people lose hope in the royal family. The only regret I have is that she may be dead. Carlos may never know his parents and he is a troubled lad, he needs their guidance."

"Thanks, but I do blame myself, I think David does also, he owed her his life. I wish that Black and Philippe had been executed instead of being thrown into prison. We wouldn't be running for our life and your parents may have lived. I've given you hope that the king and queen are alive but as each day passes I become more certain that they were killed, that the French and Jewelina rulers were murdered."

"You have to have hope." George said from beside him, carrying a heavy bag on his shoulders, "where are we headin'? Not many places where we can go, why can't we just storm the castle now and regain my rightful place on the throne?"

"George!" Amy, his twin snapped, she glared at him.

"No, he's right we should go to the capitol and regain what we have lost. However you know we can't, we would be out-numbered and easily over-come. Only way we would win is if we somehow found musketeers and guards that are still loyal to the throne." Chris agreed softly, he glanced over at Jewel and Carlos they were yawning and barely keeping their eyes open. Knowing they couldn't stop. Chris smiled and paused, he told the twins he would be right back and transformed into horse-form. He rarely did so now-a-days, too dangerous. Drew a lot of attention.

Christmas trotted over to the young children and gestured for them to get on his back, they gladly accepted and quickly started to snore. He moved over to the twins once more, and continued their conversation.

"Easier said than done, we can't trust anyone, and finding willing people is near impossible. And Lorraine and Jonathon, we should not be the only ones to get back their kingdom. If we do decide to do this, they should go back to France and find followers and the rebels who have not pleaded their loyalty to these dictators." Amy vowed.

Lorraine walked behind the rest of their little group, lost in her own thoughts. 14 years to the day, the day when her life changed forever. It had been like any-other evening, her father, mother and brother all together discussing what had happened that day. Corrine had been telling Jonathon a story whist Louis, her clever and inventive father was showing the young princess a new toy. She held it gently in her hand. She sat in Louis's lad and played with the toy doll.

" _Papa," she had said, looking up at him with her wide eyes, "she looks like mama, her blonde hair and pink dress." Her father had smiled and patted her head lovingly, he then pulled a key from his pocket and placed it in the lock on the doll's back and winded it up. The doll began to sing softly. She had laughed and looked at her mother who was laughing softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy in her lap._

 _It hadn't lasted long of-course, there had been a loud crash and bang. Corrine and Louis had shared a look before jumping into action. The queen drew her sword and Louis ordered the children to stay here, giving Lorraine the responsibility of looking after her brother. Larraine was not foolish she knew about the war in her cousin's country, their war against a very dangerous man called Viktor Black. She glanced at her brother, and wondered if this was an attack similar to what Sara was dealing with._

 _To the princess it seemed that her parents had only left seconds before but soon realised that it had been 45 minutes and began to worry, she woke her brother and carried him in the search for her parents. She hadn't got far, a man stopped her. She was a princess, a daughter of the musketeer Queen she would not be scared by him. She looked around for a weapon and spotted a candle. She lunged for it and hit the man in the knee than on the head all whilst holding her brother._

 _Corrine ran around the corner and spotted her two children, she glared at her daughter but before she could scold her, there was another attack. She defeated him easily, and held her daughters hand and held Jon to her chest. "We will discuss this later." She warned._

She had not known that that would be the last memory of her parents, before she was sent away, the last thing her father had said to her and her mother. She wasn't the crying type but a single tear did fall, if she ever saw the man who ruined her life she would kill him. Because of him she had gone from France to Jewelina to a new country, Italy who seemed to be allies with the new dictators. And Amy and George were the only ones who knew Italian. She hated Philippe, hated anyone who destroyed her life.

"Lorraine?" her brother asked, he looked at her, he was so much shorter and younger than her that she sometimes forgot that he would be king and not she who would rule France. She didn't mind, she would only be on the throne if, god forbid her brother died. She rather spend her time training with her friends to be a musketeer like her mother before her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. And she was not, put would never say that aloud.

"Of course. Yes." Lorraine forced her muscled into a smile. The princess had a sneaky feeling that her 15 year old brother did not believe her. He had barely started to walk when they attacked and here he was 14 years later.


	4. Chapter 4

David had often wondered how he had gotten into this mess; he could have easily left the princess, now known as the queen. She was a child forced into the clutches of a sick man, and yet he owed her his life and he was certain that Black had killed Sara. Had killed her husband and parents. Corrine and Louis, great friends could now be buried beneath the soil and Philippe…

David had no idea how the rebels, the blood soldiers had found them in Italy, a country that no-one knew they had fled to. Not even the children's parents nor Treville. Oh Treville, an old man by now, if he did survive the attack on the palace. David prayed he had escaped, such a loyal friend to the King of France. He was chatting with the youngest of the children, Jewel and Carlos asleep on his friends back, the twins whispering amongst themselves. Lorraine and Jonathon spoke behind him, which left him to speak with Romeo and Francesca, delightful and intelligent children.

"Romeo," David decided to interrupt the silence, "is it true that you defeated a blood soldier with only a punch in the face. My boy, your parents would be proud, perhaps Aramina not so much as your dear papa."

"Yeah, I couldn't allow them to hurt our dear girl, now could I?" Romeo smirked, his green eyes flashing with mischief, Francesca gently punched his arm. "Okay, Jewel and Francesca also helped a little. Do you know where we are going, we've been to nearly every village and town in Italy and none of us except the twins know Italian and that's because Sara began teaching them and picked it up fairly easily whilst in the country."

"Chris has a friend, hopefully one who will not betray us. She lives in a village a two day journey. We have not done so yet are because she lives in one of the smallest villages and words travel fast. We have no choice now; we must go and seek her help." David replied, running a hand through his long black hair.

"I wish we could go home, if only we had the army." Francesca mused; she looked around, her hair pulled back in a braid and her blue eyes searching her surroundings. "I miss France; miss its language, its food."

"Qui. English and Jewelian is all well but there is nothing like the romantic language of French." Romeo agreed softly, he too was looking at his surroundings; he was paranoid after the events of today. He had hoped he would have found a girl by now, that the war would be over, he was wrong it had only gotten worse, and Italian woman scared him, he had to have George or Amy translate and that didn't make him look so hot.

 _In the court of Italy._

"I would like to remind you, France and Jewelina have a large army and if you fail to do what I ask i will unleash them." Philippe growled at the men in the court. Cowards and weak aristocrats who only allowed them in because Black and Philippe had threatened war.

"You seem to forget that you put our people at risk when your blood boys tried to arrest and kill three teenagers. Kids, man I'm sure they're very threatening."

"Does "kids" are the heirs to my throne, and I will not have them threaten my crown. The crown I should have been given nearly 20 years ago." Philippe snapped. Black glided into the room and sat himself in the chair beside Philippe, such an unlikely partnership. A cold man who nearly committed murder to get the throne, defeated by a single female musketeer. The other was a general who went all the way to France to kill the king so that Sara would be vulnerable and easy to kill.

"What my partner is failing to say is that… these kids are not normal. Trained by Treville, Queen Seraphina and Queen Corrine themselves. So no, Monsieur they are not kids and they are not alone, if you are to have these fugitives out of Italy than you must allow our soldiers free reign. Or we can easily fight our way through without your help but leave you wounded. The choice is yours." Black casually leaned back on his seat as if this wasn't a meeting between three allied countries.

"But what of the old rulers. The jewels and the French are they alive, do the children have hope?" An elderly member of the court questioned, he clung to the hope of that they were. 14 years under the control of these two men was 14 years to many.

"They are alive, but only because it gives me great pleasure to torture them and see them behind bars in jail. See them suffering like I did for so many years. And also if the children become too, let's say valiant in their attempts to take back the countries than we will kill their parents or threaten to and that will stop them in their tracks." Philippe cackled, his wine splashing out of its cup. Black gave him a tired look and shook his head. _Please tell me why I helped him?_

14 years together, a perfect partnership, Viktor had helped him escape prison, gave him rebels who wanted a new leader, a leader who was not a merciful as Louis and Corrine was. Viktor knew he could make Jewelina better, make it greater. A small country but would someday be the largest empire in the world, that was Viktor's dream, he regretted that the former rulers had to be imprisoned for his dream to be accomplished.

"Bring in the prisoners!" Viktor waved his hand and the blood soldiers brought in the two blonde queens. Both equally scaring if they were not dressed in rags and restrained. Tired and were no-longer young queens. Their faces sharper and laugh lines, but still looked beautiful. They glanced at each other and let out a sob, they were alive. It gave them hope. Only until Viktor commanded them to be released and pulled a pistol from his belt aiming it at their heads.

"Sorry, but I think killing them now is easier." And pulled the trigger.

 **A/N: Cliffy. I really have no idea where this story was going, I just began writing and writing. Don't forget to review because it means a lot. Also sorry i was late to update have been busy.**


	5. Chapter 5

After a two day walk the group of royals, their friends and the two guardians reached the small village located in the hills of Italy. Jewel and Carlos held hands as they ran a short distance away from the rest of the group. Best friends, smiling despite the terror they had just faced a mere 48 hours ago. Amy and George couldn't help at smile, it was so rare that their brother was happy and joyful, they had tried to teach him about his culture but the boy wanted nothing from them. David made some process… Jewel though she taught him everything she knew about France and his home country.

"Chris, so what's your friend's name? A past love?" Amelia inquired, she never heard him mention _this friend_ before. So of course she would want to know more.

"A friend from before I was captured, a free shape-shifter. Your father never met her, but your mother did when she was young and kept it secret. I haven't seen her in 25 years."

"Did you love her?" She whispered she knew nothing of the deep admiration and adoration that this man had felt for her mother for many years.

He laughed, a low chuckle that made the twins smile a little, they had missed the laughs and smiles of their friends, after 14 years on the run finding something to smile about or even find funny was very difficult and therefore made it harder for the team to function. "No." he replied grinning at her, "We are entering the village now." He quickly changed the topic and pointed out the small village that they stood over to the rest of the children.

Jewel and Carlos turned back and nodded, they had learned from experience that going as a huge group would draw unwanted attention, so they went in pairs of threes. Chris nodded to Jon for him to follow and team up with him. Amy was about to hold her brothers hand but hesitated and smirked, choosing Francesca instead so that George and Lorraine could pair up. Francesca raised an eyebrow, though smiled nonetheless. "I know what you did, you sneaky witch." The African-American whispered to the princess.

"Can you blame me? They're perfect for each other. I'll be dammed if they don't marry and have kids." She whispered back. After everyone was paired up, Romeo with David, Chris gestured for the kids to follow him discreetly. They moved and dodged corners in the streets, it was times like this that Lorraine looked old enough to pass as a parent, though she was close to 20 years of age, she still couldn't pass as Chris's or George's wife. David looked a lot older than he had 14 years ago, cause he was wasn't an immortal horse.

Chris stopped at a small hut in the middle of the centre of the village. She knocked a few times, waiting for his old friend to appear. After two minutes, the owner hadn't opened the door and Chris was forced to knock again and shout her name. "Eliza! It's me, Chris. Open the door, please."

Still no answer.

He tried one more time, he received many curious looks as he banged and demanded the woman to open the door. The group was about to lose all hope, to barge in and unpick the lock. When the door opened to reveal a 14 year-old girl. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun; her face was pretty and the colour of honey glow, deep amber eyes that were wide with fear.

Despite how afraid she was, her voice was strong and radiated courage. "What do you want?" The girl demanded, before anyone else could speak, Jon perked up and clashed a charming smile that left the girl unimpressed.

"My name is Jonathon and these are my friends, we are looking for a woman named Eliza do you know her?" He asked calmly, his voice gentle and smoothing.

"Yeah, I knew her." The girl said simply, Jon glanced at the rest of his friends.

"May we speak with her, and how do you know her?" Chris stepped in and questioned the raven haired girl. Her face suddenly fell and was a mixture of sadness and rage.

"She's my mum. And you're about a year late, she died last winter and she never mentioned she was friends with the French." And Jon realised that when he had spoken it had been French but with Chris he spoke Italian.

"Please, my name is Chris and I was a friend of your mothers. My full name is White Christmas, and I know you're mothers feel name was Evening Star."

The girl raised an eyebrow, but she dropped her defensive stance and looked at Chris. "You're one of them. A shape-shifter. Come in, doesn't mean I trust you so one false move and I will stab you. You might as well know my name. Rebecca Starling. And I know you're the fugitives that the council want."

" _So_ you came here hoping my mother would give you shelter?" Rebecca had been a good hostess by listening to their wild and odd story. Never interrupting, she had set down some tea and biscuits. They nodded and waited for her to say something else. "My mother would've helped you; she helped everyone who needed help until the day she died. She was a nurse." She clarified and then signed; she gazed at these royals and knew her answer immediately. "I will help you. I am my mother's daughter so your highnesses welcome to my home."

After introductions, the girls were chatting like old friends. "How do you support yourself, I mean you're an orphan." Jewel asked, not unkindly.

"My father, a deadbeat but he sends money and supplies every month to support me, he never did so until Mama died. Do you remember your parents; I mean it's okay if you don't want to tell me." Rebecca rambled; the princesses shared a look with Jewel and Francesca. "I and Amy were 5 when we ran away, Frankie was 3 and Jewel was one year old, so only 3 of us remember. But we tell everything we know about her mum to Jewel so she doesn't forget." Lorraine answered.

Rebecca nodded and smiled, "I couldn't imagine doing what you do. You can stay as long as you need, and I think we should search for loyal soldiers for you to retake your kingdom. Because I don't know about you but I'm tired and afraid of being ruled by two dictators via the council of Italy. And I know French because my father was…is French and mama was not Italian but she was fluent."

The group of friends would send 6 weeks happy and safe with Rebecca before the blood soldiers had tracked them down, and the chase would begin again. Just know they were betrayed by someone in the village and Rebecca saved their lives. During the two months that they were together Jon and Rebecca became very good friends and would laugh and share different archery techniques.

"Becca, that's cheating. Not fair. Best 5 out of 7?" Jon had asked laughing when she pouted and shook her head. His sister and friend, Carlos watched and shared a look: _they-so-like-each other-_ type of look. Carlos was a little jealous that his friend, the only boy his age was sending time with a girl, however even he couldn't deny that he felt happy and safe at the Starling house and would love to send as long as he could here. His older siblings and Lorraine sent out discrete letters to the people they hoped would help over-throw Philippe and Viktor, musketeers of France and knights of Jewelina. They hoped they would help, that they would be ready to fight for King and country. They could only hope and pray.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a normal day in the Starling home, Rebecca and Francesca were fencing in the small garden, and Francesca's blue eyes shined with determination whilst Rebecca's amber eyes were wide with shock as the blade barely missed connecting with her shoulder. During the six weeks that the royals stayed with the young girl they learned that she could not shape-shift unlike her mother, well she had no control, and anger changed her into a wild horse, uncontrollable nothing like Chris's gentle form. She was an elegant black and white coated mare.

"Be careful, you early took my arm off." Rebecca warned, parrying the next swing from the blade, "we may be friends Frankie, but if that blade slices me and will turn into a horse and trample you."

"Yes, but the soldiers won't go easy on you because you're a girl and a child. So I am teaching you to survive if and when you will need to defend yourself. Now again." Frankie instructed, her black braids flying in the wind as she twirled and dodged away from every one of Rebecca's attempts at defeating her. "I know you're an archer but there may come a time that you may not have your bow and will have to fight with your blade."

Before Rebecca could reply Lorraine strutted over and gestured for the young raven haired girl to pass her the sword. "Stop scaring the girl, Frankie. It's not nice and your preferred weapon is the bow so not being a critic." The princess said playfully, then fully lunging for the African American. With a quick defence from the younger girl, Lorraine attacked and their continued to fence with the swords until Lorraine sent the sword flying out of Francesca's hand and landed in the ground.

"Show off," Frankie muttered and went to retrieve the blade. Chris came out with sandwiches for the girls; his white hair gleamed in the afternoon sun. Amy followed smiling as she brought out cold drinks for her friends whilst they trained.

"How long have to know her Frankie, of course she's a show off she gets it from Corrine." The brunette princess laughed and handed a drink to the defeated Francesca.

"Yes and you get your never faulting loyalty from your father. It will get you killed one day my friend." Lorraine came to sit on the grass at Amelia's feet. With a gentle punch to the blonde's shoulder, Amy went back into the house. Chris put the plate of sandwiches on the grass and followed the princess back into the hut.

"Amy, thank you for helping me with the sandwiches, you were a big help." Chris said, going back into the small kitchen. Amelia smiled and tucked her blonde highlight behind her ear, suddenly bashful.

"It was no problem. Really, I like…sending time with you." She suddenly said and her face flushed from embarrassment. "I mean…"

"I like hanging out with you too," Chris grinned, helping the princess feel a little less nervous around him. She was his friend, known him all her life she shouldn't be feeling this way, especially not about her guardian who could pass as her slightly pale brother. A pale cute 22 year old shape-shifter.

"If I may be so bold have you noticed that Becca and Jon-" he began and Amy quickly finished it for him.

" Seem to like each other? Yeah, it's cute and I'm glad that I'm not the only one who noticed. However it won't last we can't stay here, can't make a life here. I vowed I would help my brother get the throne and staying here-we may be safe but we are useless." Amy said sadly, she looked up, Chris was only a few inches taller than her and she hated that, she was 19 and had stopped growing a long time ago.

"Do you miss Sara, my mum?" she suddenly blurted out not even thinking before those words existed her mouth. "I'm sorry, that was not-"

"It fine. I miss her every minute of the day. I loved her, still do but when I see you and your brothers I'm reminded of her. And Amy you look a lot like her, your eyes are the same shade of blue as hers, similar personality. Your mother would have been proud of the woman you have become, and I'm proud also. I didn't think I could raise 9 children but I think I did well."

"You did fantastic and I don't think anyone could have done a better job than you and David. You are a great friend to us, David's like an uncle but Chris you're like a brother to us all and it helps that you look like you've always done."

It was so sudden but Chris's lips crashed against Amy's whom gasped in surprise but swiftly submitting to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled away, Amy realised what had just happened and stepped away, clutching her hand over her mouth not in disgust just disbelief. Chris tried to apologise for his behaviour but Amy was already out of the kitchen.

They were alerted to the presence of the blood-soldiers in the village by a young boy who raced to the house to warn the shape-shifter and her friends of the soldiers, Rebecca thanked the boy and shouted for her friends to quickly pack the necessities and run. Run far far away from here and her. She knew what she had to do, she needed to fight them and lead them away from her house and friends. Easier said than done.

"Go! I'll hold them off. Please, Go!" Rebecca shouted, she sent them away through her back door into the world unknown. She knew she would not betray her friends and would run away from this home so that the blood-Soldiers would not find the fugitives that the children of rulers could once again capture the crown to their homes. With tears in her eyes she sent them away but not before the prince of France stopped and hugged her.

"I will be back of you. I promise." He whispered brown eyes soft with compassion, he kissed her cheek and then forehead before he too fled from the house of Starling.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n:As an apology for not updating for so long, I have uploaded another chapter.**

As the bullet sailed towards them, all Sara could think about was her children. Her three beautiful children, so young and now would be orphans if that bullet ripped apart her heart. Corrine stood beside her she showed no fear as the villain pulled the trigger. Stood tall and regal as every queen should when they were threatened.

Their lives flashed before their eyes, those becoming friends, their marriages, their babies being born. Sara and Corrine knew who would be hit with that flying bullet, but they were friends, comrades and so shared a look. Sara kicked the guard in the shin and Corrine moved and elbowed the second but it was too late the bullet hit her. Just above the heart, if they hadn't had fought Corrine would have that bullet wedged in her heart causing it to be ripped, a quick but painful death. Corrine screamed in pain as the bullet pierced her, she collapsed.

"There. I want this news all around the world, to the allies. _Poor, defenceless woman shot saving her sister from a bullet from a bullet shot by the fugitives known as the kingdom seekers._ That will surly bring them out to help their dear mothers." Viktor snapped at one of the guards, who quickly bowed and went on his way to send the message and put up posters of his announcement.

However a new member of the blood guards looked confused and questioned his leader. The two Queens were not related. Why would he lie to make people support him?

"They look similar, saying they are sisters, rather than friends will make people more willing to betray the fugitives. Then I can kill the heirs and no-one will be in my way. Understood, boy?" This seemed to silence the young man; he looked down at his feet in shame at being called a boy when he was a lot older, although he could never voice his opinions as he would be labelled as a traitor.

Sara knelt beside her friend, calming and soothing her as the older Queen winced in pain as Sara tried to move her. The Queens had once been soldiers, taken many stabs and bullets but this was different, they were handcuffed and were a lot older, making chance of surviving infection unlikely. If infection did not kill Corrine than the pain and shock of the wound would.

"Stay awake!" The Jewelinan demanded, her hands pressed against the wound, applying pressure to stop the blood. "You have suffered a lot worse and survived and if you die I will kill you."

Corrine managed to give her a small smile, "yeah. I know, I will try to stay awake."

"Why bother Seraphina? She will be dead by the end of tomorrow. She will not live to see her children executed, I would say that was merciful… her not seeing her babies killed." Philippe laughed and then gestured for the guards to move the two women, Sara kicked and screamed trying to get back to the woman who was injured. No such luck. Sara and Corrine were dragged back into their separate cells. For the next 24 hours Sara had to wait to see if Corrine would make it, that her stubbornness would encourage her to live for her children. For her husband. For her country.

It hadn't taken long for the posters from Viktor to appear everywhere in Italy, the children's pictures plastered everywhere. They were no-longer safe and to make matters worse Jonathon and Carlos had guessed that the 'sisters; were in fact their mothers. It was dangerous to be in Italy, not that it hadn't been dangerous before but now the whole country was out to get them.

The group was tense also, the children had not been ignorant of the awkwardness between their leader Chris and the female half of the twins. Of course nobody voiced their thoughts about what had happened between the two, George was more concerned as he and his sister shared a bond that the future scientists of our world would call twin telepathy. He could feel the guilt and confusion of his sister but whenever he tried to approach her she would dismiss him.

"I worry about you. You're my twin, my younger sister but more importantly you are my friend. I just want to know what happened. Did he hurt you? Say something that hurt you? Please Mila, I just want to help." Her brother tried to appeal to her by using the cute little nickname that he was only allowed to use.

"Georgie, its nothing. You wouldn't understand. If I told you, you would shout at me and will stab Chris. It's nothing bad I promise, though I know you don't believe that." Amy muttered, sitting down next to him.

"I just want to protect you. Your my sister, I love you and I just want to help." George reached out and held her hand, his blue eyes looking into her green, he reached out and tucked the single blonde strand behind her ear. " You I love you, right?"

"Yeah. I love you too." George kissed her forehead and moved away. Amelia breathed a sigh of relief, how could she tell her loving brother that she and Chris, their friend and protector, had shared a kiss. He would go into over-protective brother mode and kill Chris, then where would they be? Amy had been stupid to kiss him back. How could she not, she had fancied him ever since her 17th birthday where he organised a small party for her, it had touched her heart and lifted her spirits. The princess was brought back to reality by Lorraine kneeling before her taking her hand.

"It's about a boy?" it wasn't a question more of a statement. The princess nodded in return which caused Lorraine to sign. "George asked me to talk to you. Now care to tell me what happened with Chris? Did he walk on you kissing a boy?" when her friend didn't answer Lorraine gasped as she came to the realization. "He is the _boy?"_ Once again Amelia didn't reply so Lorraine took this as a yes. Lorraine hugged her friend and told her it was okay. Amelia didn't want it to be okay, it hadn't been a bad thing.

"I don't want it be okay, i like him and I don't think it was a mistake even if it has caused all this awkwardness. And I haven't had the courage to talk to him since we kissed, I mean he tried to apologise for kissing me. He thinks it's a mistake and I feel …disappointed"

"I know he loves you, maybe it was _a reaction in the moment_ type of thing. And I mean that was your first kiss and it was by the very cute and older immortal man. Lucky thing." The French princess joked well heartedly. In return Amelia laid her head on Lorraine's shoulder.

"At least I'm alone in liking a boy who may or may not like me back."

"Ha-ha, you and I both know George loves me like he loves you. Like a sister." Lorraine clarified, Amelia smiled and looked over to wear Carlos and Jewel played. Even after all the things they've been through, those two would never stop being who they were. Friends. Who saw and brought life to such a dull life.


	8. Chapter 8

Many say that loyalty never dies, just changes. Loyalties change and they betray. This sometimes resulted in death and sacrifice. And it was a member of the noble family of France who betrayed the king in the hopes that Philippe would give him more riches and land. A trusted member of the council who Louis saw as a friend and would betray him and separate his family. As Jewelina and France were allies this said noble knew information about the jewel kingdom and sold it to Viktor and his friend. He literally sold his king to his devil of a cousin, Philippe.

And the saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies. It comes from friends and loved ones.

Lorraine was old enough to remember what happened that night and was a constant force as they moved across Italy, from the small village they had stayed in with Rebecca, always staying away from the capital Venice as it was most likely they would be captured. They kept away from big towns knowing the posters would be up. They only stopped for a short rest before they had to move again. Jonathon had a plan. A risk and dangerous plan but it was good. A good plan that could potentially reunite the children with their parents. Of course they had no idea if the letter Jon had sent even reached them and couldn't receive replies as there had been no return address.

They were making their way to the docks so that they could go home. Each one of them knew what they had to do, weapons made or stolen.

They were walking down an abandoned road that lead to a small town, the group would follow the path until it split into and then they would take the opposite direction to the town. Jonathon had estimated that it would take them two weeks to get to the dock and a further 2 weeks on the ship to get to France or Jewelina. They dividing their group, it would weaken them but they couldn't expect the twins and Carlos to fight the French before Jewelina.

Carlos and Jewel were at the back of the group quietly speaking to one-another, no-one could hear them as they were too occupied with the plans and the blood-soldiers.

"Carlos… I think you are brave to tell me this but are you sure? I don't think any-one would treat you differently." Jewel reassured. "I still love you and your older siblings would never think I'll of you." She held his hand and smiled at him, she was happy she had told him, honoured that he trusted her with his secret. She thought it strange but didn't care. Despite this new information he was the same boy.

"Really? If you were in my shoes would you think that? Besides-did you hear that?" Carlos straightened up and looked at their surroundings. Nothing to hide behind but he knew what he heard, muttering and rustling. He reached for his throwing knives ready to fight, Jewel reached for her whips just in case.

Carlos had not been wrong.

All of a sudden Carlos felt someone wrap an arm around his throat and restrain his arms. Jewel was about to help him but she too was quickly restrained. Jewel shot him a look and before the men could do anything Jewel left out an ear piercing scream that would put Aramina to shame.

Quicker than lightening the group stun round and yet they too was surrounded. A villager from a neighbouring town had given them up.

George reached for his arrows and placed one on his bow, pulling back the string. His target: the man holding his baby brother. Amy reached for her sword, protective sister mode activated and waited for her brother's command to charge.

"Release them." The oldest prince commanded, his voice low and dangerous, blue eyes flashing with rage. No-one hurt his little brother. "Or face the consequences."

"You? You're all but children. Hey Henry you afraid of these kids?" the blood-solider holding Carlos asked his friends with a nasty laugh.

"With their wittle swords." His friends mocked laughing, which shook Jewel.

George only needed to nob slightly to Lorraine and Amy before the two girls charged and thought the two men. Whilst Chris and the rest of the group distracted the guards that surrounded them. Lorraine was faster and the better swordsman so she easily defeated the soldier and rescued Jewel. Amy was fighting the man and he was unstable and crazy. He didn't stop even once unarmed and Amy had no choice but to injure him which would kill him. The man collapsed and Amy rushed to the brother and cupped his face. Searching for injuries.

"You okay? Carlos! Answer me!" her voice was laced with panic. When he nodded she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "You silly boy, you nearly gave me a part attack." She heard a sob and realised both she and Carlos were crying.

"You sounded just like mum." He whispered and he hugged him harder. She didn't want to be his mum. She wasn't old enough and their mother would be so disappointed in her for killing a man. She cried for the man she killed. For her brother who grew up without a mother. She cried for herself, being the surrogate mother to the group.

"It's okay. You're safe now." She turned and was greeted with Chris's lurched eyebrow which said _you okay?_ She gave him a reassuring nod, but she was anything but okay. She had killed a man. She was a murderer and she could never wash her hands of his blood.

On the bright side once the guard fell to the ground his comrades retreated, going to get back-up to help restrain them as 20 was a very small number and couldn't bring down the small group of ten.

George could see that she was having a difficult time, so pulled her away and hugged her, kissing her forehead. He glanced at the group; they knew they had to continue their journey. Couldn't stop and mourn the dead man.


	9. Chapter 9

After the trauma of today, David decided to rest for a while; they set up camp in a forest 5 miles from where they were attacked. David had buried the fallen soldier in the woods, despite what he did for a living he was still a man. Human. It was only humane to give him a proper burial, in a past life David had practised in the ways of the church. The eldest of the group: Chris, David and George lay his body to rest.

It was night fall when the three men returned to camp, hands dirty and calloused, they used sticks and their hands to dig a hole for the man. It seemed the stars wanted to honour the man; they glowed brighter than they had the previous night and it was also a full moon. Everyone was a little sad, no more than Amelia who would now have to deal with the fact that she had killed a man. She had taken the life of a father, a brother, a son. She was silent the whole night. Whilst her friends retired to bed she stared into the flames of the campfire.

The flames danced, telling a story of days past. Yet all Amy saw was her sin. She saw her blade stabbing the man's chest. It was chilly; a blanket fell over her shoulders she gratefully pulled it closer to her body. She did not need to be told who had lay the blanket on her, it was either her dear brother but he had already retired so it would Chris.

"You should be sleeping." His voice always so soft and gentle. Everyone had been dodging the subject, almost as if she would break. It was true if the event was mentioned she was certain she would crumple.

"If I sleep, how am I not certain that my dreams will be plagued with the events of today?" she answered with a questioned. He heard him sit next to her, also staring into the ambers. "Should you not be resting also?"

"Alas, I fear not I am the first on guard duty." He said his golden eyes even more stunning in the light of the fire. "Amelia…" oh how she loved how he said her name. "I want to apologise for kissing you, I was caught up in the moment and I don't want you to feel that you should be guilty or ashamed."

"You shouldn't be ashamed." She whispered and turned to look at him. Unknown to the two of them, Lorraine was watching them. She had winced at Chris's apology; he was digging himself a hole. "Come on, just tell him." She whispered.

"Chris, there is no need to apologise. I am sorry that I ran away, I was surprised. What am trying to say is that I was happy that I was able to kiss you before we died."

"We are not going to die, I won't allow it. I know your friends and brothers have said this already…it wasn't your fault. That man was going to kill your brother, you were protecting him and I won't condemn you for that. Carlos blames himself, he believes it was his fault that you were forced to kill. I also know that your mother would still love you. She has killed before, to protect the ones she loved. So please, for me, forgive yourself."

By this time Lorraine was silently fangirling, chanting to herself for them to kiss. It was the perfect setting, under the stars with the crackling fire. It was what she wanted if George finally plucked up the courage to kiss her.

"Chris…I don't want us to be like this. Awkward. Tell me the kiss meant nothing. Tell me so that we can stop whatever this is…"

"But it meant everything." He leaned forward, inches away from her lips and it was barely audible and Lorraine could have sworn that she hear Amy take a deep breath. "Kiss me."

Lorraine nearly fainted and/or had a heart attack. From where she hides she saw everything, Chris cupped the back of her neck and drew her closer. It took the entire willpower of the princess not to squeal and hooray. Although she gave herself a high-five. However their special moment didn't last long as Carlos was calling for his sister. They soon departed and Lorraine was able to come out. She gave Chris a knowing look.

"Didn't I say she felt the same way? Now it yours turn to up holds your end of the bargain." Lorraine crossed her arms and waited for the horse-man to reply.

"I'm a man of my word. Although I can't force George to love you." He moved away and began his shift as the guard. Leaving Lorraine alone near the fire.

 _*~ Royals ~*_

 _Princesses. The definition of a woman member of the royal family. The daughter of the monarch whether it be the queen or prince consort. A word associated with spoiled little girls. A term used to describe a weak woman. I have come to use it as a term for a female warrior. A woman who will rule like a queen but hold the childness and innocence that the public finds favourable. A child who will be raised to capture the crown that was rightfully theirs by birth. Princesses who will always be lesser than their father and brother. Will never get the throne even if born first, only a spare heir if their brother was killed._

 _Queen. A woman or something personified as a woman, that is foremost or preeminent in any respect. Is a true warrior. A soldier. Represented by Corrine and Sara. They y define what it meant to be a queen, strong and merciful. Fearless and loyal always there to protect their country. Monarchs of their country, protectors of their people and mothers to their children. Raised to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders._

 _A warrior is a woman who gets up, despite the enemy trying to destroy her, a woman who declares victory before seeing it, and a woman who believes she will receive her miracle because she knows the LORD she serves is alive and by her side._

 ** _A/N: Here we are, slowly approaching the big fight at the end. Its that time in the story when I, the author will answer any questions you may have. So ask away and i will answer them in the next chapter._**

 **Choi**


	10. Chapter 10

To say that Viktor was angry when he was told that his men retreated was an understatement. The Italian court room was trashed, tables broken and curtains ripped. Philippe, that cruel sneaky monster was quite pleased, standing away from Viktor's rage. His arms crossed, admiring the scene before him. Perhaps it was just as satisfying as hearing Queen Corrine's cries of agony as her husband and friend tried to heal the bullet wound.

"They are children. Children. And you are grown men with the best training and you couldn't defeat them." Black shouted as he threw yet another chair. "You're lucky I don't have your head. Leave, only return when you have those criminals heads. Understood?"

The guards nodded and quickly left the room, avoiding another one of his out-bursts. Viktor dramatically fell onto the throne, his hands in his hair, "am I surrounded by idiots." He asked himself quietly. "I believe I now know why you tried to kill your cousin yourself. Everyone else are imbeciles."

"Exactly. This is why I do things myself, just like the old saying. 'if others fail, do it yourself' or whatever that saying goes." Philippe said, coming to stand beside his 'friend' and patted his shoulder. "Perhaps this is a bad time. My men have caught word that the criminals are returning home, which means they plan to retake their kingdoms, we shall not allow them to get that far. I have already sent more men to the docks to try and prevent them from returning home."

"Then it may be in our best interest to return home as well. Also it may be an advantage for us, Corrine is trying and the only qualified person in the dungeons is Sara. If separated the queen will be dead in a matter of days. I will leave tomorrow, and I advise you to do the same." The dictator of Jewelina said, standing up and going to the fallen table, he retrieved parchment, pink and quill.

"If they wish to return home than I am certain that they will seek out the small group of loyalists. This shall make sure no-one will help them, too afraid to even give them shelter." He called for a soldier who was told to send this to every person in France and Jewelina.

The parchment said: _if any man, woman or child decides to allow the fugitives known as the children of the old monarchs shall be sentenced to death or prison. They are not to be trusted; anyone suspected of helping these traitors will be punished. Report any weird behaviour and be awarded._

They may want to help the children but they care more about themselves than these 8 children they have never met." Philippe grinned, his pearl white teeth flashing on display. "Clever. Very smart, my friend, almost as clever as my plans."

Viktor stared at him with a look of _are you kidding me?_ Philippe's plans never worked, after all a 17 year old girl foiled his plan to kill his 18 year old cousin. _Clever? I don't think so. Just wiser than you Philippe._

"Corrine, please I'm trying to help." Sara desperate cries for her friend to remain still fell on deaf ears. The blonde queen was yelling and screaming as the infection attacked her body. "Louis hand me that cloth and ivy." Two days of agony and restless nights and Sara still could not stop the fever that was attacking her friend. She had neither herds nor medicine and was doing all she could with what she had, which was basically water and the ivy and moss that grew on the dungeon walls. What Sara wouldn't give for a needle and thread and some alcohol to clean the wound. She had been able to retrieve the bullet after she punched Corrine so heard she fell unconscious, so that she wouldn't feel any pain. Louis had caught her and held her as Viveca and Sara operated.

With no needle or thread, the wound was open and had to be redressed every three hours. Louis held her head and arms whilst the anxious queen worked on her friend. Arthur was no help as he too was ill, a heavy fever and dry cough. Viveca had a crazy idea to use ivy as thread and a hair pin as a needle, there was no other alternative so Aramina used her skilful hands to thinene the ivy into strong strips to sew with.

Corrine was not very helpful as she cried and shivered as her body fought the infection, Sara took this as a good sign as it meant Corrine was not going to die so willingly. Aramina had finished her task so Sara nodded to Louis who apologised to his wife and knocked her unconscious so that Viveca could sew the wound, as she as a designer was the best sewer.

Sara was the nurse as her older friend pushed her hair out of her eyes and began to stitch the wound up, after 14 years Viveca no-longer cared about her looks, she was older and highly doubted she would ever get the chance to wear a glamorous gown, or attend a fabulous ball like the one when Jonathon, the heir to the crown was born.

Viveca's hands shook as she stitched her friend wound, a face of disgust as flesh drew closer together, but she did not stop, saving her friend was worth any discomfort she had, Sara was there, her face blank of any emotion or expression, indifferent to what Viveca was doing. She had done so many a times with her husband when she was still her protector and guardian. She had been a nurse to him and his fellow knights when a war was going on. She had seen men she grew up with die, she was a knight, Corrine a musketeer, and both have seen death of their comrades and friends.

Louis face grew white and whispered harshly to Sara that Corrine had no pulse. Viveca had finished the stitches so Sara pushed her away and placed her hands over her heart and began CPR. She was able to re-start the heart and dressed the wound once again.

 **A/N:**

 **So I probably won't update as often as collage will take up most of my time. So I will try to update as often as possible but no promises. Anyway time to answer your questions:**

 **Icy Fairy: When will Corrine and Sara appear again? Or are they *gasp* already dead?**

 **I can't reveal too much but as you can see Corrine and Sara appeared in this chapter. They are not dead…yet. Corrine could easily die from infection. It was always my intension for Chris and Amy to be together, but Chris does not age unless he wished to do so, so he could look Amy's age. But I guess I see your point that it is kinda weird for them to be together because of their age gap.**

 **TurquaTortle:** **Is this the final book in the Princess by day, musketeer by night trilogy, or will you be adding a sequel/ bonus chapter?**

 **It is the last book in the series sadly.** **But if there is enough demand for a bonus chapter I will write one. But I always planned for it to be a three book series yet I went against that judgement and made a prequel ages ago.**

 **How are their parents? I hope they're doing good. It must be terrible not getting to see their kids' adventures growing up?**

 **Well this chapter basically answers that question. If they do survive, their children will have quite a story to tell them.**

 **Alrighty, I will see you next week, with the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short, I had no idea what to write. Sorry.**

It was difficult for the group to move around and get to the docks un-noticed, especially since now every guard and very neighbour was looking for them, not to mention that if they were caught now…it was game over. It would be 50 soldiers to one and no matter how good of a fighter you were, you were doomed to fail and they couldn't risk it.

George had heard, not from his dear sister but Lorraine that Chris and she had kissed. For the most part of the journey George glared at their guardian awaiting the right moment to corner his friend and beat him up for kissing his baby sister. Therefore Amelia and Chris avoided him, Lorraine being a distraction.

"Have you still not spoken to your brother and sister about your problem?" Jewel asked as they packed up what little supplies they had from the campsite. "You should. They need to know."

"Last time we had this discussion, Je we were attacked. Let's not cause any more bad luck okay?" Carlos raised an eyebrow and waited for her to disagree, she did not just let out an annoyed sign and continued to pack.

"Just know that I still love you." She kissed his cheek and went to go help Francesca. David saw the boy alone and since he had not spoken to the young lad in a quite a while he went to help.

"She loves you, you know. More than a friend, more than a sibling. Same look your father gave your mother." He patted the boy's shoulder, like a father would his son.

"I know I hate her to feel that way when I don't love her like she deserves to be loved. I see her as my best friend, nothing more and I can't change that. " Carlos said tiredly, oh how he wished she could love her, but he couldn't he did not feel love towards her and for that he would always be guilty. He saw the looks Chris gave Amy when she wasn't looking and her vice-versa. He feared he would never find someone he could love in a romantic way. Why you must be wondering? Well he does not enjoy the company of woman.

"I don't know how I feel about Chris and Amy, yet I mean he is like 20 years her senior but appearance wise it's like 3 years. Although she's your sister, so how do you feel about it?" he asked, picking up one of the blankets that was on the floor. "We're leaving in an hour, no more stopping until we get to the dock; it's getting harder to go un-noticed.

"I guess she's an adult, she can make her own choice. But if Chris hurts Amelia, George and I will have no problem killing him, even if he is our friend, we are loyal to our family." Carlos replied, pulling on his jacket before looking at the African American that stood before him. "I will let Jonathon know that he better finish making those weapons before nightfall, we will need them. Desperately." We that he left with no word to the surrogate father.

And David was convinced that Carlos would be the death of him. He was a troubled kid, angry and unstable. And that made him dangerous and a problem, so he found it better to keep him informed about everything. He was still angry, but not because of his parents but because of his feelings. His sense of abandonment, lashing out because these feelings confused him and weren't accepted. Confused and scared, fearing what his family will do, would they disown him? Call him an abomination-a sin?

It was almost like a miracle; Corrine survived her surgery only to be ripped away from Sara and Arthur and sent back to France with Philippe, she was too tired to hold up much of a fight when she was dragged away from her friend who had quite literally saved her life. If she had a choice she would have chosen to have died on that operating table, metaphorically speaking.

Why?

Well because, she was tired of living without her babies. But she still fought because that's who she was, a stubborn fighter, who would battle to the end. The boat ride made her worse, and she was separated from her beloved and friends, her fever had stopped and the infection had stopped growing. However, without the medical care of Sara or Aramina, everything could all fall apart.

She swore that she would make it: for her children, and her country.

Then she fell into a deep slumber that was haunted by the thoughts of her children's death.


	12. Chapter 12

As if things couldn't get worst, they lost half their supplies as it was slowing them down and they had to run away inhumanly fast from Italy. Much to the dismay of the hungry youngsters of the group: Jewel, Carlos and Jonathon. It was like the universe was pushing against them, wanting to fail in the simple task of saving their kingdoms. Okay, it may not be simple but it was a good thing, a great thing.

It was a rather hot day, and the boat had not arrived yet, the dock looked like any other average dock. It was just their escape. Amy gave her brother a nob before she went to sit next to Chris, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. After a very quiet, muttered conversation with Jewel, Carlos gave in, unwillingly, and went to talk to Jon, his best friend about this big secret.

It was a lot easier to speak with his friends than his family, he could always make new friends, and his family was forever and always. Jewel, the supportive woman that she was, joined him for moral support. If jewel still loved him, how bad could it be?

And everything seemed to improve when Amy, her sneaky self, harassed her twin into admitting he liked her friend. I8t was embarrassing and as a result led the blood-soldiers right to them. Let's just say that George was cursing himself for being loud, stupid and a moron.

He stood in a fighting stance and charged. His sister let out a sign of despair and grabbed her whip and sword and went into battle, metaphorically thinking.

"Seriously? Couldn't we just have a normal day where we are not attacked?" Lorraine asked as she slashed a man's sword out of his grasp. All she wanted was one day, where they were happy and weren't fighting for their lives. All she knew were that these men were preventing her friends from getting on the boats that led to their home countries.

All she wanted was to actually go on a date with George after he manned up and admitted his feelings, she didn't want this. She wanted to live normally, for once in her miserable life. And her fighting showed her anger and rage, as she took on two men all at once. She was like a machine, and not as a compliment.

George was next to her, his blade clashing and paring against the others blades, Jon's arrows shot at lightning speed, piercing their enemy without hurting them. There was way more soldiers than there was last time they were attacked. And Jewel and Amy were rushing and whipping the soldier's weapons out of their hands. But the more they defeated, the more that came to replace them.

"We have no choice but to retreat. The more we stop; two more come and replace them." George noted, glancing at his sister and Lorraine. "I and Chris will hold them off whilst everyone else gets on their ship. Okay?"

They couldn't really protest, it was a valid plan and their only plan, so the girls fought a little while longer and then turned tail and ran in the direction of their respective ship. Chris shared a look and then transformed into a mighty stallion. He trampled the guards and pulled George on to his back.

 **A/N: I know this is a really crappy chapter. I'm sorry, but I was so ill and it was really cold and I couldn't focus. So forgive me. The next chapter will be better and longer, I promise.**


	13. Chapter 13

They decided to split up at the docks, to return back home and pray that the letters they had sent at Rebecca's house had gained some loyalists in their home countries. Chris would lead Jewel, Carlos and the twins to Jewelina and David would take Frankie, Romeo and the D'artanans to France. They hugged one another and wished them luck. Not confident that they would see each other again, they may die. The former rulers may be dead which meant Jonathon and George would have to take the throne. George couldn't leave, not just yet not until Lorraine knew how he really felt. She was more than a friend, didn't love her like he was supposed to; as a sister. No, he loved her like a teenager in love should. He held her hand until she was forced to look up, blue eyes as wide as doe's. He grinned and kissed her hand, then moved her hand over his heart and whispered so that no-one else could hear. She felt he soft hum of his heart and smiled, _what a dork._ She thought as he told her that he loved her and would return and marry her.

She didn't believe this, of course after-all he was young and would be king if his father was dead, he could have any lady, why her. Nonetheless she repeated what her heart had yearned to say. "I love you too." This would be the last thing she said to him for a long time. The two groups went their separate ways, on boats to two different countries. Frankie clutched the letter that Jewel had written for her mother and father in case their child never returned to France. Frankie was angry and disappointed that Jewel did not go with them to France but Jewel was loyal to that Carlos boy, it was obvious she had a crush on the prince. And it wouldn't last; Carlos didn't seem to be interested in her.

14 years it had been since the children had been a boat, back then they were escaping prosecution and today they would be returning to plead innocent for the crimes Viktor and Philippe had accused them of. In a few short weeks these men would pay for their crimes against the royal family and the people of France and Jewelina. She had no doubt that her friends, the children of King Louis and Queen Corrine would kill Philippe if they discovered that their parents were dead. Jonathon was the smartest of the group, although one of the youngest, sending coded messages and plotting journeys that would go un-noticed by the blood-soldiers. Frankie looked at Romeo and they both shared a knowing look. The monarch's heirs were passionate about the things they cared about. If Louis and Corrine were dead, Lorraine would become unstable and would likely spiral into a spiral of depression and insanity, leaving Jon to rule alone. He was too young to rule alone with no guidance which meant that George or even Amelia would have to move across the ocean and help.

Lorraine hated the ocean; she always got sea-sick. So she stayed in the cabin beneath deck, her brother by her side, putting cool rags on her forehead. A bucket close to her bed, just in case… Lorraine held her brothers hand, he was always there. Always. Despite what the world had thrown at them =, he had been there, supporting her even when she wanted to give up and run away and live a life where she wasn't known as Lorraine, princess of France. She wanted to have a life where she was just plain old Lorraine, normal girl. About 5 years ago, the group had a falling out, split between staying and forgetting being royals. And the side where they wanted to get their kingdom back. George and Amy had sided with Lorraine and Jon about getting the throne. Carlos and Francesca were on the other side. Mostly all their friends were on Carlos's side except Romeo.

"Jonny?" Lorraine's cute little pet name for him, she was the only one who called him this. "What if…what if we have no supporters?" her voice dry from the sickness.

"There will be. I highly doubt the musketeers remained loyal to anybody but our father, the true monarch of France." Jon said, he was the optimist, some said it was from her father but he knew his mother had been the positive one in their marriage. "And if there isn't we will be fine, we will be able to defeat them anyway."

"Always the optimist," his sister teased. "You see everything as half full, whilst I your older sister sees the world's glass of water as half empty." She smiled, her hand holding his tightly as she drifted off the sleep. Her brother didn't leave her, he watched over her whilst he whittled arrows for his bow ready for the fight was sure to come. She had nightmares and he smoothed them, kissing her forehead.

"When did I become the older sibling?" he asked himself softly as he watched his sister sleep peacefully to the rocking of the ship. He continued sharpening the weapons and creating new-ones for the battle. His thoughts drifted to Rebecca and her sacrifice so that they could escape, he knew deep in his heart that she was alive and would be reunited with her one day. And also Carlos, his secret, fearing rejection and hate from his friend. Jon didn't understand it but supported and loved him as a brother even so.

He moved his long brown hair of his eyes, his eyes weren't brown more of a hazel, and Rebecca used to joke that the colour was the only thing she liked about him. He hated that for the next few weeks his sister would be trapped in the cabin and sick and his two friends expected him to come up with a plan to rescue the monarchs of France. He just hoped that his friends on the other boat where having a better time than he was.


	14. Chapter 14

The twin's boat ride was just as bad as the French. Amelia and George both inherited their mother's low tolerance for the rocking of the ship. They sent most of their time on deck throwing up over the pier. The twins secretly cursed their younger brother, Carlos for having the strong stomach of their father, he was unaffected by the bobbing of the ship. He stood beside his older siblings patting their backs and gently persuading them to sleep the sickness away. He rarely got through to them, but when he did, George ruffles his hair and Amelia kissed his cheek. Praising him for being so mature and caring.

Every hour or so Carlos would check on the twins, ensuring they ate and stayed hydrated, if it wasn't him then it was Chris. Or occasionally Jewel who was a germphobe. Carlos was supposed to be his broken, troubled teenager. He was raised by his siblings with no maternal or paternal love and devotion. He loved the twins dearly but sometimes he longed to hear his mum's voice or hear her sing. Amy would say that she sung like an angle, and she could never replicate the voice of their mother. Chris and David had tried to be his parents, yet both were neither his mum nor dad. How could he not be expected to act out?

Jewel, seeing him unforced-gazing at the sea line and the horizon-moved silently towards him, her brown hair flying in the breeze. She reached out and grasped his hand; it was warm and was a giant paw against her tiny hand. She intertwined their fingers, comforting him silently.

"Everything will be fine. Hey, you will be reunited with your mum, isn't that what you've always wanted?" A sad smile graced her lips. "Or are you torn knowing she may reject you after she learns about your secret. You've told me and Jon, not your brother or sister. Doesn't that mean you don't trust your siblings?"

"No, I love my siblings more than anything, but it's easier to tell friends as you can make new ones, family you don't have another. I never got to thank you for keeping my secret and still being my friend. I know how you feel about me, and I'm sorry that this new info has broken your heart."

Jewel stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek then feeling bold and maybe she was caught up in the moment she wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his and stepped away. "I love you. And I always will. I can't change how you feel and my kiss proves that. Carlos you can't apologise for loving someone else."

"Jewel ValeraineLefurgey you are one amazing girl." Carlos beamed and wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her tight, and rested his chin on her head.

Letting out a soft chuckle she replied. "I know. I am amazing, took you long enough to notice." Returning the hug, she was grateful that Carlos did not get sea sick. "If it's okay with you I'm going to check on George."

"Of course." She moved away and went underneath the ship into the cabins. Carlos returned to what he was doing before his best friend interrupted him. The seas were a lot calmer than when they first escaped their home. Or so he was told by his guardians. He prayed that Jonathon's letter would bring supporters to the dock. Or else they had no chance at winning back their family's title of rulers of Jewelina. He could only hope.

*~ never give up *~

It was almost silly to hope that people would come to their aid, yet when the ship docked in France, a small army was awaiting them. David, not knowing if this was a threat or an ally, sword out, defending the heirs. A tall man, with grizzly white hair and beard could a cautious step forward.

"Vos Majestés, nous sommes vos humbles guerriers. Prêt à vous aider à reprendre le royaume. Si vous nous laissez."

(Your majesties, we are your humble warriors. Ready to help you retake the kingdom. If you let us.)

Princess Lorraine, moved from behind her defender, she stepped forward, a wary eye still upon the group and curtsied. Introducing herself. "I thank you for your services, kind sir. I am thrilled that my brother's letter was able to reach you in time and that so many of you are willing to help. What is your name?"

"I believe you have forgotten me, dear. I am or to be more precise Treville's second in command before his disappearance. The years have not been kind to me, I am Lieutenant Archambault. These are former musketeers or musketeer's son. We are ready to help you get your crown back."

It was then Jonathon's turn to speak; it was only formal curtsey as he was the one who had begged for help and contacted everyone who he thought was loyal to his father. Thank you Lieutenant, I am relieved to see that a little force of my father's army is still loyal to the rightful rulers. "

"Well Prince Jonathon, after your father's cousin took the throne by force, the country has not been doing all that good, civil war, poverty. The only ways France can be made great again is by getting this dictator of the throne and crown a true heir. We may be a small group of men but we are willing to die for our country, we do not want the blood soldiers in our country." Archambault replied and saluted the royal family.

And under the cover of darkness the small troop and the heirs to the throne stormed the castle. Philippe had been suspecting an attack and met the army head on. Cutting his way through the attackers and to the princess. Before the blade even struck of, her own blade met it half way. A furious look of determination crossed Lorraine's pretty features. She silently thanked herself for sending Jonathon away from the battle and to the Dungeon to free who ever were trapped in the cages.


	15. Chapter 15

"I am the rightful ruler, I deserve the throne. If my stupid aunt did not conceive a son I would be king." Philippe lashed out with his sword. "I am the king. Me! And no-one, especially no blonde girl with have my crown."

"I'm not just some 'blonde girl'…I AM PRINCESS LORRAINE ANNABELLE OF FRANCE. THIS IS MY KINGDOM." The princess shouted and easily dodged the blade that was coming towards her. "I promised I would kill you and I plan on keeping that promise, so bring it old man."

The two charged at each other and fought with blades, sparks flew and metal clashed. Lorraine promised she would not be distracted that this man who ruined her life would not get away again. "Tell me, are my parents alive. Did they beg for mercy, did you give it to them? You will beg me to stare you, but I'm merciless"

"They died like cowards," came his harsh reply, Lorraine screamed and thrashed her sword.

"Liar!" And made one last deadly move, she was alone as her brother and friends were fighting the soldiers and the musketeers were defending the heirs. She wished they had found more loyal musketeers but it couldn't be helped. She knew there was a slight chance that she wouldn't survive and that was okay, her brother would take the throne, would marry and have children, George…George will find some-one else.

"You will die for your crimes."

Everyone else was occupied with defending themselves and Lorraine as she went and looked for the crown; Jonathon had gone down a corridor whilst fighting and now was lost. It was dark and smelt, it walls were made of stone and weeds grew up from the cracks. Jonathon was neither the sword-type nor a fighter like his sister and friends, he was not good at up-close fighting, so he used a bow and arrow to fight and defend himself. He heard voices and peeked around the corner to see four soldiers guarding 3 prisons.

The guards spoke angrily in French and prisoners replied hotly, Jonathon thanked Chris and Lorraine for keeping his heritage alive so that he was able to understand the conversation. He could only hear snippets but heard enough to know, that these were not guilty of any crime. Jonathon reached for an arrow and placed it on the bow and pulled it back releasing it. It met its target as did the next three arrows and the guard fell to the floor.

The young prince raced to the prison and stopped dead when he came to face with one of the prisoners. "Father?"

"Jonathon," the man whispered, his brown hair was lighter and had grey streaks appearing, his eyes told the horrors he had seen. "My boy. You're alive."

"I'm gonna get you out of here." Jon vowed and grabbed the keys from the soldier's belt and released the King and Queen and the musketeers and Corrine's best friends. He handed his mother the sword from his belt whilst the musketeers collected the weapons from the guard's bodies.

"We can catch up later but right now your children need your help, and I fear that Lorraine s about to do something she'll regret." Jon motioned to the group. His mother smiled at him, cupped his cheek. She looked so old, and yet still beautiful, her hair was highlighted with grey and had wrinkles around her eyes and mouth.

"Oh, Jon I'm sorry…" Jon held up his hand, he knew she did what she had too, but right now they had bigger problems. The group ran up the stairs and began the fight for their kingdom. Corrine was still injured but seeing her son alive, seeing the man he had become gave her a new sense of strength. The pain was gone and she was filled with a raging storm.

"Stop, Lo you're not a murderer. You are better than this, drop the sword, he is wounded badly, you've won. Please, sister I'm begging you, killing him will turn you into a monster, just like him." Jon took a few steps towards her, his older sister, his guardian.

"He killed them. Mama and Papa." She whispered, blue eyes threatening to spill tears. "Our parents, Jon don't you see you would be king, at such a young age. 15, I can't let that happen especially since a relative would guide you, like Philippe did to father."

"But Lo, you're not listening. They're alive. Nos parents sont vivants." He cried desperately repeating it over and over hoping it would get through to his sister.

"I will spare you like you did my parents but move and I'll kill you." She muttered and glanced at the prince and nodded at him, he took her sword.

"Go, the old court members are waiting, you should do it, you are older and I think if I left you alone with Phil you may go back on your word." Jonathon said, and smiled. The princess returned it and ran down the opposite corridor, ready to regain the throne. To recapture the crown.

When she got their however the room was surrounded by soldiers, Lorraine stopped and raised her sword, she would have to fight her way in. "Not by yourself" a voice said from behind her, she turned and saw her mother and Renee.

"Mum." She laughed and so desperately wanted to hug and talk but she knew there was a bigger mission.

"Go we will cover you." Renee said, and raced her sling-shot and released hitting a guard square in the fore-head. The princess and Queen were warriors, graceful and they fought their way into the throne room, where they were met by more blood-soldiers.

She didn't want this, her mother could easily place the crown on her own head to prove that she still ruled but her mother was occupied and she knew she had to do this from a young age. As Renee and Corrine fought, Lorraine sat on the throne and demanded the council members to recite the passage and place the crown on her head.

"Princess Lorraine Annabelle, is now the temporary ruler of France until such a date that the King, Louis IIV is found."

There was no major difference between the battle of France or the battle of Jewelina. When their ship had docked the knights of their father and mother greeted them, bowing and saluting the returning monarchs. Their grandfather, the former captain of the knights greeted them, cried as he thought they were dead until he received the letter. He leads them bravely through the castle, an unstoppable force, pushing his way into the castle and throne room. Carlos being the youngest and least trained followed Chris to rescue his parents, whilst the captain released all his power on the blood-guards. Amy was like a storm, beautiful but deadly and it was thrilling. Black seeing he was in danger tried to run.

As Lorraine was being crowned ; George was capturing the crown. And surprisingly it was easier to defeat the blood-soldiers then it was in France and Black surrendered which of course made Treville laugh and took great pleasure in handcuffing the man and dragging him away to a more secure prison. Arthur, rightly so wanted to have him executed, but Sara argued with him until the King surrendered with a huff, defeated by his wife, he was the king and was defeated by his shorter wife. Sara sent him-off to a different country, banishment and he could never return. Sara sent most of their reunion staring at Carlos, her sweet baby; it was very awkward for the youngest prince. But he clung to her when they hugged, cried and sobbed because he met his mother, would be able to know her before it was too late.

Arthur and Louis decided that they would not go to war with Italy; they had been controlled by two dangerous dictators and could not be punished for trying to keep their people safe. Arthur had nearly killed Chris again as he and his daughter had begun dating, only Sara and Amy holding him back was Chris able to escape.

"First my wife… now my daughter, what is with you and the women in my life?" The King screamed and yelled as he chased after the shape-shifter. But came around, slowly but still glared daggers at the man.

 **A/N: Okay one more chapter left and it will be the epilogue set five years from his chapter. That means the kids will be in their 20's. Lorraine, George and Amy will be 26. Review and how you feel about the series coming to an end?**

 **Also what would you like the bonus chapter to be on after the epilogue, comment and I may write it.**


	16. Chapter 16

"George sweetie, help your wife, this is her fourth child and she is waddling like a penguin." Sara grinned at her son, at the age of 39 she was a grandmother to six beautiful grandkids and was expecting two more, Rebecca and Amy were both pregnant. Carlos had to discreetly meet his boyfriend because even if his parents accepted and loved him for liking boys, society was not as forgiving and accepting as the King and Queen. In all honesty, Sara was not the first to know, neither was his brother or sister, it was Jonathon and Jewel. And Carlos had known that Jon could hate him forever but it was worth it to finally let the truth out.

Carlos was engaged to his best friend, Jewel loved him and despite him liking people of the same sex she loved him even more. She would be marrying so that society would not get suspicious, whilst Carlos loved her he could never love her more than a friend.

"Mum, it's not like its Lorraine's first birth, she will be fine, and Amy is there… Fine." The prince stood up and went to find his wife whilst his mother patted his shoulder and went to find her grandchildren. It was the 5th anniversary of the fall of the dictators Black and Philippe and the two countries were holding a ball for everyone in Jewelina's castle as it was the biggest and Lorraine was 7 months pregnant was in no-shape to travel, unlike Rebecca who was 3 months and was still able to get around.

Chris was a great father and he had decided to age, to grow old with his love. As a shape-shifter he was practically immortal and hadn't aged a day until he proposed to Amelia and he knew he would die with her. Sara found it a little weird that her oldest friend, a friend who had never aged was married to her daughter. Chris was like 70 years her senior and yet didn't look older than 27.

Sara didn't have any more kids; however her friends did Aramina and Viveca had two girls whilst Renee had a boy. The children were now 4-5 years old and it was weird since they were aunts and uncles at such a young age. Sara was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of her husband's voice. "Louis and the girls have arrived." He held her hand, she smiled and a glint of mischief shone in her eyes and ran down the hall away from her husband, faster than a girl half her age.

"Corrine, your back, how I've missed you my friend." Sara hugged the blonde queen and both of their husbands shared a look. Sara turned to Viveca and said, "Well, Viv we're about to be in-laws. I hope we have some grandkids, huh?"

"Sara, you have like 8 grandkids and the family just keeps on growing. I want to wait a bit before I'm considered a grandmother, I'm only 39, and I'm too young." Renee disagreed.

"Thanks, Renee you're making us feel old, I'm about to have five and I'm only 42." Corrine laughed. She spotted her daughter waggling towards them; she chuckled softly, at her 26 year-old child. Louis groaned, Lorraine was his baby and seeing her pregnant reminded him she was married and was no-longer a child. "Hey, honey how you feeling?"

"Awful, I hate being pregnant and at least it's not my first. I have sympathy for Rebecca; it's her first child and I know it's not easy. Also us guys have a surprise for you at the ball, just to shows you how much we love you."

The older parents looked at each other and shrugged.

The girls and the brothers all got ready, smoothing out their dresses, graciously designed and made by Viveca and the boys in their fancy suits. They nodded to each other and smiled and go onto the stage that was in the ball room. Francesca spoke loudly to grab all the talkative adults' attention.

"We are so happy to be here, because without the support of the soldiers that remained loyal we could not be reunited with our parents. So from the bottom of our hearts we dedicate this song to all parents in the room, because your love makes us strong." Francesca than proceeded to move to the side for Carlos to take the stage.

"Because of your strength I was reunited with my parents, who I love so dearly, they know my darkest secret and still accept me, so this song is for you, Mama and Papa. For the King and Queen, to my aunts and uncles and everyone who helped us in our struggle to regain the throne. Helping us the capture the crown that was help within the grasp of bad men."

 **Carlos:**

Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.  
One step closer

 **All the kids:**

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

 **Lorraine, Amy and George**

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

 **Romeo and Jewel:**

I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

 **Francesca and Jon and Amy:**

I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

 **All:** **  
**And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer

 **Carlos and the twins:**

I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

The mothers of the children were brought to tears, clapping and hugging their children. And everyone in the room knew that they could rise from the ashes and be happy. The countries will recover as would the families.

The end.

 **A/N: In case your confused as to who married who here is the list.**

 **Lorraine and George** **  
** **Chris and Amy** **  
** **Carlos and Jewel** **  
** **Jonathon and Rebecca  
Francesca and Romeo are married but their spouses are not mentioned anywhere in the story so it's irrelevant.**

 **The end to the series. I have loved writing the stories and can't wait to start the next story which I think will be an arranged marriage between Corrine and Louis. Review and favourite this story, it would mean the world be me. Song is A thousand Years.**

 **Update: I'm so terribly sorry for not updating for almost a year, the sad thing is this story has been completed for months on my desktop but never felt ready to upload, but college life and work have been a nightmare and I also have no inspiration and I feel like this story is not my best and incomplete but I don't have the will-power to go back and change it nor do I have the will-power to write fanfics anymore and I think that's ok, cause I think I will get into the grove later and come back and write new better stories after getting my degree in English and Biology. And I won't be gone, I will be ghost reading all your guys works and maybe even commenting if I have the time**

 **These past few years writing this series and the others have been amazing, and you guys are amazing for always supporting me and pm-ing me with love and kindness. When I first joined I was so unhappy with my life but I think writing stories have put my feelings on display and helped me cope**

 **So thank you from the bottom of my heart. I will not be gone forever; will be back sooner than you think.**

 **Until then, stay original and write. Write and rewrite because it's the best thing in the world as supporters always outnumber the haters. Since this may be the last story for a while please review and see ya next time.**

 **Princess-Geekelle.**


End file.
